The present invention relates to a cooking device provided with both high-frequency or microwave heating means and resistance heating means.
The so-called range-ovens or oven-ranges capable of heating food by microwave heating or resistance heating in the same heating or cooking chamber have been devised and mass produced. In general, the heating chamber is provided with upper and lower tubular resistance heating elements or units. The arrangements of the lower heating elements may be classified in general into two types. In one type, the lower heating element is located between the bottom wall of the heating chamber and a turntable mounted for rotation thereon so that the turntable may be rotated even in the case of the resistance heating. This type is disadvantageous in that the setting of a food receptacle such as a tray on the turntable or the removal therefrom is difficult and that the cleaning of the heating chamber is also difficult because of a relatively large number of component parts mounted on the bottom wall. In the other type, the turntable must be removed out of the heating chamber in case of the resistance heating and instead the lower heating element must be placed in position. On the other hand, in the case of the microwave heating, the lower heating element must be removed and the turntable must be placed. Thus the cooking operations are very cumbersome.
There has been also devised and demonstrated a cooking device wherein the hot air is charged from the top into and forced circulated through the heating chamber by a blower or an air circulation fan. The cooking device of this type is not so popular among the users because the portions of a food charge directly exposed to heated air may be browned and well heated while unexposed portions are not browned and not heated to a desired temperature. As a result, bakery products such as bread, cakes and the like cannot be prepared satisfactorily.
When the resistance heating arrangements of the types described above are combined with microwave heating means, a turntable must be provided so that the satisfactory microwave propagation or radiation may be attained in the heating chamber.